Rio: The Wonders of Fandom
by Project NICK
Summary: Blu decides to spend a day reading some "FanFiction" stories, but when his friends and family show up, out of curiosity, things slowly become out of hand as they discover what people are writing about them. Post "Rio 2".
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: The Wonders of Fandom **

_Author's Note: Okay, an old writer friend of mine had an idea similar to this with the Rio characters, but for unknown reasons, he stopped almost barely halfway and deleted it from his account._

_So, if you're reading this, buddy, I first want to say that I FINALLY finished "Fear and Feathers in Las Vegas" , and that I hope you'll enjoy this story, including everyone else reading right now._

**Chapter 1: Technical Adventure**

_(Setting: Rio de Janeiro)_

_Hello, everyone... out there in the real world listening to me at this moment. _

_Um, my name is Blu, and I am a blue macaw, which is one of the most popular tropical aviary species in the world. At least, I hope it is. _

_Anyway, I'm currently at a computer right now, about to check out what you guys are calling fan fiction, so I'm gonna basically tell you my review of any stories I find on here._

"Blu? Who are you talking to?"

The young Macaw turned his head around, seeing his beautiful wife, Jewel, fly in from the window. "Oh, hi, honey, I'm just talking to some new friends of mine."

Jewel looked at his "friends" (basically us readers) and politely smiled. "Hello, people."

Turning to Blu, the female Macaw asked, "No offense to them, but why are they here?"

"Cause I'm giving them a chance to see my reviews of any fan fiction stories on... let me see... uh, , yeah."

Jewel just sighed, and said, "You mean you're spending your 1st day of summer back in Rio after we spent ALL that time in the Amazon just so-"

_Click!_

_..._

_..._

"Okay, that's better," said Blu, when the camera was finally adjusted.

"What was THAT all about?" Jewel asked.

The young bird shrugged. "I dunno. Old technology?"

_"Hey, birdies, what's good?"_

The two Macaws looked up to see Nico (a parakeet) and Pedro (a red-crested cardinal), two of their closest friends, enter the sanctuary building, as well.

"Oh, okay, this is good," replied Blu. "All right, fellow fans, this is Nico and Pedro... and, obviously, they're here to have fun with what I'm about to do right now."

Pedro flew closer to the camera, smiling as he asked, "Hey, people, you doing all right?"

**Camera goes up and down**

"All right, cool... uh... what are we doing?"

Blu cleared his throat, and said, "Well, only I was supposed to show our fans what my thoughts were on the fanfic stories they wrote about us on-"

"FanFiction dot com," said Pedro, looking at the website search engine. "Man, I didn't know you could be on a site like this."

"Well it's not impossible," pointed out Blu. "That has stories written about almost each and every one of us, some amazingly perfect and some that aren't exactly 100% great."

Spinning his bottle cap hat around, Nico replied, "Well, then let's get started, I'm a little curious about what people write about us."

_Author's Note: Sorry if it seemed short; I just wanted to make this an introduction chapter. _

_If there's anyone out there that has any Rio fanfic stories they wouldn't mind being seen reviewed on here, please let me know what they are, and I'll put them in the story. Oh, and I might do some rated M stories, but I also might not. It depends on how good the story goes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rio: The Wonders of Fandom**

_**Chapter 2 (First Story)**_

_**Author's Note: I am not committing infringement on any of the following fanfiction stories that do not belong to me; it is strictly for fictional review and entertainment use only**_

"All right, let's start with this story," replied Blu, looking at the computer screen. "It seems to be the most popular one."

Jewel looked at the story's description, and said, "Uh, Blu, I think there's more parts to this, er, story... actually, several parts."

"So? We'll get there eventually," replied Pedro. "I just want to get this party started!"

"Okay, relax," said Blu, going back to the screen. "Let's start reading... um... 'Darkness Reborn'..."

Before they could start, Pedro said, "Oh, man, that sounds scary... one of us is probably going to die in this story."

"Pedro, please," exclaimed Jewel. "Just shut up and let Blu read!"

##############

_{My story will be in italics; others will be in regular font)_

Today could not have been a better day for the locals of Rio de Janeiro to be outside. The weather was just perfect, sending a beautiful warm weather throughout the entire city.

Beyond the city of Rio was the beautiful jungle of Rio de Janeiro, home to various animals that made their home there, but most importantly, it was home to the last birds of their kind.

A family of blue macaws had lived there for more than a year now and had lived a great life, despite some trouble they had along the way. There was the father, a mother, three teenage chicks, and one baby macaw.

_Blu: Huh, four children doesn't sound so bad_

_Jewel: Says the bird who didn't lay the eggs_

_Pedro (whistles) Awkward..._

The following morning, the father and mother were enjoying a day out together as a couple, laughing and crying out enthusiastically as they were flying and playing around with each other.

"Come on, Blu!" Jewel called out to him, laughing as she performed a cart-wheel in the air just for fun. "You gonna have to fly better than that if you wanna keep up with me!"

_Huh, I didn't know I could backflip!_

_Neither did I..._

"Hey, you've been doing this for a long time, Jewel!" Blu reminded, panting a little as he flapped his wings harder to keep up with her speed level. "I only learned to fly one-year, fifteen-days, and twenty-two seconds according to my calculations!"

"Oh, Blu!" she giggled, finding every geeky word of his that came out from his beak to be both cute and funny. "Just come on!"

_(Everyone looks at Jewel, now frowning and blushing as she thought, "Okay, this person better keep certain things out of this story.")_

Despite being extremely tired, Blu had never been happier to be with the one he loved and cherished more than anything in the World. Not too long ago, he had spent weeks in a dream world ruled by King Lenny after an incident with the Orb of Light.

_Pedro: Who's King Lenny?_

_Jewel: I told you there was something before this, Blu_

_Blu: Well, I'm sorry, honey, but it's too late. We can do it another time_

Nevertheless, Blu was happy he returned safe and sound and promised to enjoy and cherish every moment of being with his family. He had not told Jewel what had happened that day; how he was trapped in another world with nothing but pain and misery, and how he saw his best friend Rico the black hawk too.

_Pedro: Okay, so we gotta see who Rico and Lenny are..._

But that was all over now, and he was back home, safe, and sound. He smiled as he continued to chase his wife around the Jungle.

Eventually, both of them had flown enough that their wings had tired themselves out and needed a rest for a while. Both of the lovebirds descended down towards the ground, near the edge of the small stream.

Jewel smiled as she pecked the side of Blu's beak before walking towards the stream for a quick drink to get her energy back. She leaned forward and drank out the stream while Blu waited patiently for her.

Secretly, Blu was gazing upon Jewel's beauty. Ever since the day he saved her and they were waiting for her wing to heal, he promised to cherish every moment with her, and be with her until the day his time on this Earth was finally over.

_Now Blu was the one starting to blush as Jewel said with a sly tone, "You sure you want TO continue?"_

_"Uh-huh... I mean, it's not bad..."_

Jewel had enough to drink for now and walked back towards Blu, who stood against the tree with his wings out from his sides. She danced into his grip, and both moved their wings around their backs while looking into each other's eyes.

"So, my Bluey lovehawk. What do you want to do now?" Jewel asked, leaning her head down against his shoulder.

"That depends. Where does the beautifully Jewel like to go?" Blu in return, asked her the same question, complementing her that caused her to blush a little.

_Pedro: Okay for how it's starting off so far, the title don't even match_

"Hmm." she hummed, moving her eyeballs up in a way to think. She eventually had an answer for her lovehawk, and leaned her head up to see him. "Well, how about we go pick up the kids, and we can all go to that beautiful waterfall we sometimes like to go to?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blu agreed, taking his wings from around his wife and allowing her to move out from his grip. He bowed down to her and gestured his wing back to the way he came. "Lead the way, my Queen of the Jungle."

_Nico: They made you a queen? Cool! She's not REALLY a queen, though, right?_

_Pedro: Not yet (slap) ow! Hey, what did I do?_

"With pleasure." Jewel smiled, extending her wings out from her sides before taking flight into the sky, calling back to her husband as she flew away. "Race you there!"

"You're on!" he grinned, immediately taking flight into the sky in pursue of the one he loved.

After racing back to their home where their kids were being watched by their friend Eva, both of them eventually made it back at the same time. Blu and Jewel placed their wings around each other in mid-air and rolled around in the sky, landing down into some long grass nearby.

Jewel smiled as she pecked Blu for a quick second. "So, do you we call that a draw?"

"Well, by my calculations, one of us was traveling exactly one-point-five seconds faster than the other, so technically" Blu want on and on about his theories, making himself sound even more like a nerd. "It might have been you, but my maths, I could have been-"

"Shhh, shhh." Jewel shushed him playfully, placing a wingtip upon the top of his beak to keep him from talking any further. She whispered into his ear while taking her wingtip off of his beak. "You talk too much."

_Pedro: You're lucky your real kids ain't here listening to this lovehawk story, Blu_

_Blu: Okay, I admit it's not how I thought it would start, but i'm not gonna reject it so soon._

"...Alright, I promise to not talk as much anymore for the day." Blu promised, sitting himself up from where he was laying.

"Good, because if you say one more nerdy thing today, I'm personally gonna tie your beak shut and leave your nerdy butt in the hollow for the rest of the day." she teased, talking in a playful way. "Now, let's go back home."

"You're the boss, M'lady." Blu smirked, flapping his wings to ascend himself into the air yet again, seconds later, followed by Jewel.

The two lovebirds flew back up to their tree hollow and perched their talons down by the edge of their hollow where they saw their kids running towards them in a excitement.

"Mom! Dad!" they cried out enthusiastically, hugging their parents like that had not saw them in a long time.

"Hey, kids." Blu greeted, petting Azul slightly, who was hugging his fathers tummy with his wings around his stomach and his head lowered down.

"Have you been good for your Aunt Eva?" Jewel asked Crystal and Rey, whom were hugging her tummy too in a similar way to their brother.

"They were precious." Eva smiled, setting down little Jessica, who was laid down in the Toucan's wing. "Wish my children could be like yours."

Jessica used her tiny wings to stand herself up on her talons and walk her way to her parents. She could now walk perfectly, but still had trouble talking a little due to her shyness. The little chick made her way to her father and hugged his talon.

"Hey, Jessica." Blu greeted, scooting up his baby girl in his wings and holding her close to his chest.

"Hi...Hi daddy." Jessica smiled, a little shy to speak with other birds due to her having to inherit her fathers shyness.

"Thanks for watching them, Eva." Blu thanked, watching as little Jessica rubbed her head against her fathers chest, snuggling in for his warmth. "Me and Jewel really appreciate it."

"Any time." Eva smiled, making her way towards the hollow exit/entrance before spreading out her wings from her sides. With one quick leap, she took off into the peaceful loving sky, and bidden the blue macaw family farewell.

After the keel-billed toucan was gone, Blu shifted his attention back to his family as they all sat together in the center of their nest. He smiled as his wife and children gathered around him. "So, kids, how would you like to go for a fly around the jungle with me and your mother?"

"Where are we going?" Crystal inquired, her expression obviously curious and excited.

"Me and your mother thought me you would like to this beautiful waterfall we found a little while ago." Blu offered, setting Jessica down in front of him with her siblings. "So, what do you say?"

The three children did not take a second to answer, and immediately, their answer was yes. The three blue macaw kids cheered enthusiastically, jumping up and down on the spot they were sitting on. "Ya! YA!"

"Okay, kids, settle down." Jewel said, chuckling slightly as she placed her wings onto her offspring in an attempt to calm them down.

"Let's go." Blu smiled, standing up from where he was sitting, extending out his wings from his sides.

Before long had passed, Blu, Jewel, and their four children took flight out from the tree hollow, and the family left their home, and into the beautiful jungle of Rio de Janeiro.

After the blue macaw family traveled a short flight through the jungle, they eventually made it to the beautiful small waterfall in the jungle. It's water shinned beautifully like crystals as the sunlight reflected off the water.

The family of blue macaws perched down on the ground, gazing upon the beautiful sight of this amazing experience.

Members of the blue macaw family split up in different directions, each doing different things with one and other. Blu and Crystal were gazing upon the waterfall, Jewel was showing Jessica the flowers, and as for Azul and Rey, they both admired the pond.

"Wow, Dad this place is amazing." Crystal said smiling, still admiring the beautiful waterfall.

"I know it is, honey." Blu agreed, placing his left feathery wing around his daughter.

Back with Jewel, she was smelling the nearby orchids, smiling as the sweet smell of the orchids hit her nostrils. "Wow...These are amazing."

She soon turned her attention to her little daughter where Jessica had brought her a small flower. Jewel smiled as she picked up Jessica with one wing, bring the small infant close to her face. "Jessica, did you get this for me?"

Jessica nodded as she smiled shyly.

"Why, thank you, Jessica." Jewel smiled, bringing the small flower to her head and setting it down to the side of her head feathers, making her look even more beautiful then she already was. She brought the little chick into a hug, nuzzling her face slightly.

Despite being quite shy, Jessica cooed as he mother held her in her cerulean wings, and Jessica returned the feeling by snuggling her head against her mother's chest. She was a couple of weeks old now, but to Jewel, she was still the little baby she held in her wings not long ago.

_Nico: Aw, buddy, you crying? _

_Pedro (while holding onto Robyn) NO... I'm just a little, uh, touched..._

_Blu: Awwwwww... I think Jessica is cute_

_Jewel (sighs) She certainly does..._

Over to where the two blue macaw boys were hanging around, Blu and Crystal approached Rey and Azul, who were looking at their reflection in the nearby pond. Obviously, they wanted to go swimming, if it was shallow and if their parents were okay with it.

"Hey, Dad, can we go swimming here one of the days?" Rey asked, tugging his father's left wing slightly.

Not too long ago, Blu would be extremely protective of his children and would not dare let them do anything fun yet dangerous, but that was the old Blu, and this Blu was not the over-protective father anymore.

Blu smiled as he patted his son's back a couple of times with his left wing. "Sure we can, Rey. The water does seem safe and shallow. I guess we can come here one of the days in the Summer."

"YA!" Rey cheered, hopping up and down slightly on the spot he was standing on.

"Alright, Rey, settle down." Blu said with a smile still across his face. He turned his attention around where he saw Jewel, who looked slightly more different than usually, and she was carrying Jessica in her wings.

Blu greeted his beautiful wife (although he knew the term was mates, but he still like to call her his wife) with a peck on the side of her beak. "Hello, beautiful. And where did you get that flower from, M'lady?"

"Your daughter here got it for me." Jewel replied, adjusting the flower across her head. "Isn't she an angel?"

"Yes she is, Jewel." Blu agreed, placing his wing around Jewel and allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder. He looked up towards the sky where the sun sent a warm breeze against his coat of feathers. "Yes, she is."

####################

"Okay, one down, and almost 35 left to go."

"35?" Pedro exclaimed. "It better get to the whole 'darkness' part by the next chapter."

Jewel turned to look at Blu. "Why can't we just stick to one shots?"

"We'll... uh... do it after this story, I promise, unless these guys (BLU POINTS AT READERS) have any better options."

(Pedro looks at "camera") Hey, you guys, whoever read this story, PLEASE tell me it's worth reading!

Jewel frowned and cried, "Pedro, you can't ask that!"

_Author's Note (Hope it's getting good so far for you guys, and don't worry, you can listen to Pedro's question, Jewel will be okay with it)_


End file.
